La magia siempre tiene un precio
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto Cruzando la alambrada del foro El diente de león.


La magia siempre tiene un precio

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto Cruzando la alambrada del foro El diente de león.

()()()()()()()()()()

Había una vez una princesa muy muy bella. Qé cliché ¿verdad? Así empiezan todas las historias. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tenemos a un apuesto príncipe para acompañar a nuestra princesa. Tenemos a un minero. Un pobre minero, aunque apuesto, eso sí, y con una melodiosa voz, una voz tan hermosa, que cuando cantaba, todos los pájaros que había a su alrededor se paraban a escuchar. No es importante saber sus nombres ni conocer el lugar del que venían. Lo importante es que la princesa y el minero estaban enamorados.

Ah, el amor, hace a los mortales hacer cosas tan maravillosas y tan estúpidas, si me preguntáis a mí, jijijí. Sin embargo, no debo quejarme, al fin y al cabo de eso vivo yo, de las estupideces que se hacen en nombre del amor verdadero, de todos esos apasionados jóvenes que vienen a mí dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio por eso que llaman amor. Como esos dos ingenuos de los que os acabo de hablar.

Todo comenzó con un baile, el baile celebrado para comprometer a la princesa. Príncipes y nobles de todos los reinos acudieron a él. Y allí se presentó también su amado, dispuesto a impedir que ella se casara con otro hombre que no fuera él. Se presentó con sus mejores galas, el único de sus trajes que no estaba manchado de carbón, y les dijo ante todos cuán enamorado estaba de la princesa y cuán buenas eran sus intenciones con ella. Los reyes se rieron en su cara. ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que lo coronaran ahí mismo? Seguramente sí, los jóvenes enamorados a menudo no utilizan demasiado la lógica, jijijí. Piensan que todo les va a salir bien solo porque son los buenos del cuento. Pero para eso estoy yo, para demostrarles que eso no es así.

Los reyes le preguntaron entre risotadas qué tenía para ofrecer a su hija y él les habló de todas sus buenas cualidades, de su valentía, de su honestidad, y de todas esas cosas en las que creen los héroes. Ellos volvieron a reírse de él. Encolerizado, el joven dijo entonces que podía ofrecer a la princesa tantas riquezas como los reyes desearan, pues sabía convertir la paja en oro. Los reyes se quedaron asombrados, de cómo alguien podía mentir tan descaradamente, y lo retaron a que lo demostrara. Lo encerraron en el granero y le ordenaron que convirtiera toda la paja que allí había en él en el tan preciado oro. Desde luego, no esperaban que lo consiguiera. Ni por un momento se les pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar diciendo la verdad.

Y entonces lo hizo y vivieron felices. No, si eso hubiera sido así, yo no aparecería en esta historia. El muchacho no sabía qué hacer, porque lo que les había dicho a los reyes era mentira ¿Recordáis que entre sus cualidades dijo que era honesto? Bueno, ironías a parte, aquí llega mi momento favorito de los cuentos. Mi aparición. Ese momento en el que veo al héroe llorar desconsolado y aparezco para ofrecerle su salvación, jijijí, a cambio de un módico (o no tan módico) precio.

El trato era muy simple, yo convertía la paja en oro y él me entregaba al segundo bebé que él y la princesa concibieran. Ya sé que normalmente es el primero, pero está bien probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando ¿No creéis? El caso es que el chico aceptó, incluso me dio las gracias. Sin embargo, los años pasaron y la princesa y el minero, ahora príncipe, tuvieron dos preciosas hijas. Os seguís acordando de eso de que era honesto ¿Verdad? Bien, pues en lo de la paja no fue en lo único que mintió. Nunca me entregó al bebé, la princesa Primrose se crió feliz junto a su hermana mayor, la princesa Katniss, y su padre jamás se volvió a acordar de mí hasta que volvió a verme. El pobre intentó suplicar, pedir piedad. Piedad, yo nunca he tenido piedad. Me rogó que no me llevara a su hija. Me dijo "Mátame a mí, pero no te la lleves a ella" y eso hice. Jijijí,lo maté.

La causa oficial fue una explosión de la mina. Sí, el príncipe minero seguía trabajando. Los reyes son más parecidos a mí de lo que se podría pensar. Le concedieron la mano de su hija, los casaron, y acto seguido los expulsaron de palacio porque no iban a consentir que alguien de tan baja alcurnia formara parte de la familia real. Me caen bien. Debería decir ahora eso de "Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado", pero no es así. Jijijí. ¿Recordáis a las princesas, las hijitas del matrimonio?

La menor de ellas era exactamente igual a su madre, dulce y delicada. La mayor, en cambio, era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, y su insensatez. Ni siquiera tuve que presentarme ante ella a ofrecerle mis servicios. Ella vino voluntariamente. Me llamó. Conocía mi nombre. Me dijo "Snow, Ser Oscuro, te propongo un trato" Y yo la escuché, y la ayudé.

La princesa Katnis se había enamorado de un apuesto joven, Peeta, pero este estaba a punto de morir. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlo y yo le ofrecí mi precio. Le dije "Tendrás que pagar el mismo precio que tu padre". Ella no lo entendió, hasta que habló con su madre. Entonces aceptó.

La muy ingenua pensó que podría engañarme. De veras lo creyó, Jijijí. Ella pensó que si nunca daba a luz un bebé, nunca tendría que dármelo y yo no podría quejarme. Así que tomó las bayas que le ofrecí y su prometido se salvó. Pocos segundos después, su hermana pereció. La muchacha desconsolada vino a buscarme gritando que la había engañado. Mas yo nunca le mentí, el Ser Oscuro nunca miente. Ella pagó con la vida de su hermana, el precio que su padre no me quiso entregar, y así yo me alcé al fin con lo que deseaba y ella aprendió una muy valiosa lección: la magia siempre tiene un precio.


End file.
